


Abandoned

by Egoi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also Frisk is a teenager, Blindness, Chara needs love too, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Cutting, Depression, Frisk is falling down searching for the Reader in this story, Hurt/Comfort, I added Frisk in the relationships, Multi, Reader and Frisk are best friends, Reader is female here, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, but you can't be safe from this kind of topic n stuff, haha yeah, it'd be pretty fluffy actually lol, just a heads up, probably yes, so ya have to deal with it, some fluff later on, still not sure if i will just make to split timelines or...?, that's my interpretation, there prolly won't be any smut, well with Flowey it'll be kinda fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egoi/pseuds/Egoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World is cruel. They don't need you. There's no sense for you to stay any longer.<br/>With these thoughts you headed to the Mt. Ebott, knowing that there's a deep hole. What you didn't know is that, that there's some kind of civilisation down here.<br/>Life underground is pretty nice, so why bother to go back to the surface?<br/>Well, that's what you thought at the beggining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yellow Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction in here and also my first Undertale fanfiction.  
> It's going to be really depressive, so read at your own risk. Don't worry, there will be some fluff... But no smut. I can't write smuts *cries*.
> 
> Also english is not my first language, so beware the mistakes Q_Q I really need a corrector... Also, I wrote it on my phone, so if I missed somehing or misspelled a word, I'll try to fix it quickly.
> 
> Oh, and Frisk calls Reader B-Boy since they both are training breakdance (Frisk have to be flexible for some reason) and they think that B-Girl sounds lame.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

You were tired of this. Everything what you did was wrong. Your existence was wrong. The constant bullying, abusive parents, the cruel reality. All of it makes you tired and sick. The only thing that was still keeping you alive was your best friend, Frisk. They always somehow makes you give up on commiting suicide. But only for few years.

You were so done with everything that even Frisk's pleading for you to stay alive wasn't helping. You reached the bottom. Now, when you decided to disappear from this world, you have to think about the way you're going to end your life.

You want it to be a quick death, without anyone knowing. But they can find your corpse if you did it inside your house or school. It has to be an isolated place. After some time of intense thinking, you find your answer - Mt. Ebott. There's that big ass hole, so why don't jump down? No one's going to find your corpse here and the impact from such a big height is going to kill you immediately. It's a win win.

You get to your room and opened your closet. You took out your favourite backpack and your new clothes - black crotch drop and red turtle neck hoodie, or whathever they were called. You took off your current clothes, leaving only underwear and baggy sleveless t-shirt with your favourite band on. You looked at your reflection in the mirror near your closed. You were disgusted after what you saw - countless number of fresh and some old cut marks together with the same amout of bruises, thin legs and arms, pale skin (A/N: if you're dark skinned it's just paler than normally) with visible veins, purple bags under your dull eyes and complete chaos on your head instead of hair. They were greasy and all tangled up.

' _Pathetic_ ' you thought to yourself.

You felt sick looking at your excuse of existence, so you turned your gaze back to your fresh clothes. You put on your pants and pull the hoodie over your head. You fixed your t-shirt under the red hoodie and brushed your hand over your messy hair, feeling the oil-like grease between your fingers. Your stomach made a long and low growl - you haven't eaten for days, but still didn't felt like putting anything in you mouth. You wouldn't even be able to swallow anything down your completly sore and dry throat.

You moved to your drawer and took out your favourite razor, big white headphones, your phone and the bracelet you and Frisk made for each other years ago. You smiled sadly at the gift from your friend and tied it up on your right wrist. You put the rest of things inside your bag and moved to your siblings room. Here you found PSP, Nintendo3DS, games for the both platforms and chargers. You packed them inside your bag, quietly laughing to yourself. Next you headed to the kitchen and took the only phone charger in this home and also put it in the bag. Since you're going, why don't troll them and took the precious and expensive things with you to let them lay together with your corpse deep down the hole? You opened the fridge knowing that there's your siblings favourite snacks and drinks. You stuffed everything in your bag, and throw it over your shoulder. Feeling it's already heavy, you moved to the front doors.

Putting on your sneakers you sighed deeply, kinda nervous about it. No. You've already decided what you're going to do and nothing is stopping you from this. With shaking legs you stand up and looked around. Nobody's home and everyone left the keys in the drawer, thinking you're going to stay whole day inside the house. You took them and opened the door, looking under the pot of your mom's favourite plant. You took the extra key lying under it and go back inside. You headed to the basement with smirk on your face. You opened the small incinerator  and throw the keys inside, leaving one for yourself. You watched as the metal made the contact with fire and stil grinning like an idiot you get back on the higher floor. You looked around the house once more and finally left. You locked the door and stuffed the key inside your backpack.

 

You were slowly walking out of the city to the forest. Hopefully you haven't met anyone you know, so you were safe. You felt your phone vibrating but decided to ignore it. After few more vibrations you finally looked up at your phone's screen. It was Frisk. Shit. You opened the messages and sped up your pace.

 

**16:23**

_**We both should be at the training right now. I'm still waiting for you. Where are you?** _

**16:28**

_**Hey, B-Boy, you here?** _

**16:30**

_**Oh my God... Please say anything.** _

**16:36**

_**That's it. I'm coming over.** _

 

Frisk knew better than anyone, that if you don't respond, you're probably on the dark side of your mind again and you can't be alone in this state. It's already 16:45, so they probably realized you left the house. You felt few more vibrations and changed to run.

You felt your weak body barely keeping you on your legs. You're suprised you havent fell even once for the whole run. You felt the warm tears running down your cold cheeks. You were running up the mountain and stopped before the entrance. You were standing in here for some more time and decided to move a little inside the little cave. You passed throught the warning yellow tapes, ignoring all of the signs saying to stay away from the hole. When you where in front of the black abyss, you take off your backpack and kneeled down. You searched for your razor, and when you finally felt the sharp blade against you palms you took it out and examined it. You slightly cut the inside of your hand while searching for it, so the blade was slightly covered in your fresh blood. It already asked to dig deep into your body and you were going to do it. You uncovered slightly your arms and placed the razor on your skin. You wanted to do it for the last time, it was such a nice feeling. You finally pressed down and moved the blade alongside your wrist. You did it few more times and moved to the other hand. The pain was barely present, so you placed the cold metal to your cheeks, making few cuts and drawing so much blood along. This time you felt it, so you continued.

When you felt tired from the loss of the blood, you put the razor inside your backpack once more and threw it over your shoulders. You slowly stood up on your weak legs and shaking looked inside the dark hole. You smiled to yourself and let your whole weight forward, throwing yourself into the abyss. Your head was down, so you can be sure that you're going to be dead once you touch the ground.

The fall was nice, it felt just like if you were flying. Your legs and hands swinging helplessly and the blood running up from the speed of your falling. You felt so light...

_**Pomf** _

You felt your head land on something fluffy and you bounced up a little. This time your whole body landed on the softness and you opened your eyes confused about the situation.

Yellow flowers.

You were laying on yellow flowers. You tried to move your body but it was unsuccesful. Looking slightly around you saw something red. It was blood. Yours blood. It covered most of the flowers and you saw some of the petals slowly sticking to your fresh cuts.

After that you blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/05/2016 EDIT:  
> Done few fixes here and there.


	2. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing you remembered is falling down on yellow flowers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bursts through wall*  
> Holy moly, I'm back.  
> Sorry, but for the last month I had to spend 10-11 hours in school every day, so I haven't any time to write actually anything. But! There it is!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Oh, and happy (late) Christmas and (late) New Year!

You woke up and first thing that came to your mind was 'FUCKING OW'. Every part of your body was screaming and crying for help. Maybe you landed on these flowers but with the speed you were falling it's obvious that you still gonna hurt yourself anyway. You rolled on your back hissing from the pain. It was... Weird feeling. Well, yeah you were harming yourself but this pain was different... It didn't make you feel relieved... It just hurts and you wanted it to stop. You slowly sit up ignoring the pain running along your spine and ribs. You inhaled and exhaled deeply looking at your arms. The flowers' petals were still sticking to your cuts. You tried to remove them but it looks like the dried blood made them almost attached to your skin. Touching your cheeks you can feel more of the petals. You gently stroke them and looked around. The place you were currently in was pretty dark. The only source of light was coming from the hole you just felt down by. You squinted a little and barely made out the big doors. Well, it doesn't seem like you have anywhere else to go but through these completely unsuspecting doors and see what is on the other side. Yeah. That was a sarcasm. Seriously, who healthy on mind would just go through them? Anyway, you're here to die in the first place, not make a tour around whatever can be undergrounds. You tried to lie down but for some reason you weren't able to. Something was actually pushing you up in the direction of these doors. Are you kidding me. What is this? A fucking fantasy story where there is a soul of a murderous kid that controls an innocent kid that can't do anything by themselves? As you suddenly stood up (or rather was picked up by someone or something invisible) on your legs you immediately regretted your previous thoughts. As something forced you to walk forward, you were already feeling the tears gathering in your eyes and your body was shaking uncontrollably. You closed your eyes tight and waited for the worst.

But it never came.

Surprised you opened your eyes and saw... Nothing. You were just standing in silence trying to understand what happened. Did you just... You were scared... Of death? Few minutes ago you literally jumped down the deep hole trying to attempt suicide and now your body was shaking by the thought of death. You were standing still for a little longer until you heard someone clearing their throat. Wait. Is there someone besides you? You looked around searching for the person that made this sound, but were unable to. You heard the clearing again, this time with an actual voice. "Hey! Down here!" Even if the voice was cutely high-pitched it sounded rather angry. You looked down as the stranger told you to and saw... A yellow flower with face. Nope. Nah. You were definitely dead and this is probably your fucked up afterlife or something.

You kept staring at the strange flower until it frowned, annoyed and said: "Do you even communicate?" Startled, you jumped a little and took few steps back. Holy crap this flower talked. He perked his brow - or at least you THINK it's his brow and you realized he waits for your answer. You slightly nodded knowing you wouldn't even be able to speak. He looked a little bit confused, but shook his head and put on bright, fake smile. It's obvious when someone fakes emotions... "Well, you seem lost? I'm guessing you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" He said in chirpy voice and winked at you. Did you just saw a star coming out from his eye?

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower" Man, poor guy... Having such a name...

"You don't seem very talkative... But don't worry! I'll explain everything to you" He said and you felt some weird tingly feeling in your chest. You looked down at yourself and saw a white light coming out of it, but it disappeared as soon as you tried to touch it. You yanked your hand away as a black heart came out of your chest. You looked at Flowey and saw his surprised face. He realized you were looking at him and put his smile again.

"This... Uh... T-this is your soul!" He said, a little bit scared and confused. You tried to swallow some of your saliva to try and talk to him. Emphasis on tried. You ended up looking as if you were choking. You kept your hand over your mouth and managed to somehow made the liquid slide down your completely destroyed throat and speak up with low, hoarse voice.

"I-is something..... Wro-ong with i-it" That was the most you said during the last months. Flowey looked at you with disgust but quickly changed it to that fake happy face.

"No! Everything is fine! It just... Has an interesting color..." Since you don't know anything about this stuff you just shrugged it and listened to flower explaining how things work in here.

 

***

 

"Run into these frendliness pellets and you'll gain some LOVE! And you WANT some, am I right?" You never believed in love and that anyone is capable of this feeling, but it sounded inviting. You stood still in your place waiting for the pellets to touch your soul. When they did you felt something running up your spine. It was somehow... Nice feeling. You didn't saw Flowey smiling evilly and you asked him with a little bit happier voice.

"Uh... H-how can I get some more... LOVE?" He looked at you, again surprised but this time also angry and... Disappointed? You tensed a little under flower's gaze and tugged on your sleeves covering your arms.

It felt almost the same as cutting yourself but instead of physical feeling it was rather... Like if something cut through your soul. It pained a little of course but it still gave you the feeling of relieve.

Flower looked at you and opened his mouth to speak but suddenly a fireball shot in his direction. For some reason you felt like if you have to protect Flowey. You jumped in front of him and the fire made contact with your black soul. You let out a low grunt of pain and relieve at the same time and heard someone gasped. You turned around to the flower and said:

"I-I'm sorry Flowey. I didn't knew it also gives LO-" before you could finish your sentence he was gone. You looked around and saw... A goat? And not just a normal goat, but standing on two legs and taller than you for good few heads. It looked like female... Probably. She was holding her hands over her mouth and was looking at you with worried eyes. She ran up to you and you instinctively backed few inches away. As the clumsy person you are, you tripped over your own legs and fall on your butt. The pain caused by your compact* coccyx made you gasp and you growled. The goat-lady knelt down in front of you and looked you into eyes.

"Oh my. Dear child, are you alright?" She asked, worry in her voice. The fact that a goat is talking isn't impressing you, but she called you a child. You're already 18, damn it! Thinking about this, you've been living for 18 years straight... You didn't even realize how long you survived. As you kept silent, her hands started shaking slightly. You're probably making her worry more than before.

"I'm... I'm fine... As much as I can be fine..." You said with calm and low voice, without hints of any emotions you felt at the moment, but the goat-lady must realized that you're not in the best state. Plus, the flower's petals were still sticking to your cuts and the dried blood was clearly visible. She slowly reached out and you flinched.

"Don't worry child. I'll take you to my home and make sure you're perfectly good" She then looked at you as if she was asking if she can touch you. You slightly nodded and she held you up bridal style. She held you close to her body and you melted into her warmth. You haven't even realized you fell asleep in her arms.

 

***

 

You woke up in some strange room cuddled in the soft cushions of the bead. Normally you'd started panicking, since you're not in your bed, but the tiredness was keeping you glued to the bed and your mind wasn't really working well after all. As you slowly started to doze off to sleep again you heard doors opening. It was the goat-lady and she held in her hands... A pie? Thinking of food made your body remember that you haven't eaten for a long time and the nauseated feeling came back. You held your hand to your mouth and felt the acid from the stomach coming up to your throat. The monster must saw you'r retch and she ran up to you beside the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked placing the plate with pie. She stroked your head with her free hand. You managed to swallow what came from your stomach and flinched at the feeling.

"N-nothing... Just a little nausea..." You felt the cold sweat forming on your whole body and gasped for some air.

"Oh, then I guess I shouldn't give you this cake..." She looked at the nightstand with the cake on it and then back to you.

"No, I don't think it'd make it worse... Actually it'd make it better..." The last part you whispered to yourself, but the goat-lady managed to hear it.

"Oh, it's because you're hungry? Then eat it and I'll go make some better food" She gave you the plate as you sat up and quickly left the room. You looked at the doors and back to the pie. You'll be lying if you say that it doesn't look delicious and you don't want to eat this, but you were scared. Scared that it wouldn't go through your throat and you'll end up again throwing up. Your hands were shaking and you slowly took the fork to your now bandaged hand. As you saw the bandage you looked at the rest of your body. She probably cleaned you up and took care of your cuts. Looking back again at the pie you dig your fork in it and moved it close to your face, the sweet smell making your mouth water. With shaking hand you opened your mouth and shoved the piece of pie inside. As you were chewing on the small piece of soft cinnamon-butterscotch pie the tears started falling down from your eyes to your cheeks, then jaw and finally dropping on the cozy cushions. It was so long since you felt anything in your mouth, especially something so tasty. You tried to swallow the little piece. It went to your throat, you choked on it and got it back on your tongue then tried to swallow it again. The cycle repeated itself few more times and the pie finally passed through your sore throat. After that you almost ate the rest of the pie at once. You were so hungry and you finally got at least something.

A little smile appeared on your face and happy tears went down your cheeks. You started wiping them off with your sleeve. Your face must look awful right now.

 

After 20 minutes of lying in bed you heard soft knock on the door and saw the goat-lady coming in with a plate with [your favorite food]. You quickly sat up and looked at the food with awe. She saw your expression and lightly chuckled under her breath giving you the meal. You took it with both of your hands and immediately started eating it. She ruffled your hair and you looked up at her with slightly annoyed but still thankful face.

"I'm going out for now. I have a feeling someone else is here too. I'll be right back, don't worry." She smiled and headed to exit. She stopped at the door and turned to you again. "Oh, I didn't have occasion to actually introduce myself properly. My name is Toriel. And what's yours?"

Toriel... That sound really nice. You swallowed what you had in your mouth and spoke up. "My name's [Y/N] but you can call me whatever you want. Oh, but please... Can you stop calling me... a 'child'?" You said and she looked at you questioning. "Y-Ya'know... I'm already an young adult so..." You scratched the back of your neck and heard Toriel laughing.

"Sure, [Y/N]" She said still covering her mouth with her hand from laughing.

"U-uhm... Actually... It's sounds a little bit weird when you call me by my full name..." You felt your cheeks heating up from embarrassment and Toriel laughed again.

"I'll think about some better name later, if you want me to. Right now I'm going out. You can walk around the house if you want" With that she left your room and you slapped your hand to your forehead. You had to make yourself a bruise because that slap hurt more than it should. After that you continued to eat in silence.

 

***

 

After eating you actually walked around the house. It was really cozy. You decided to read some books since you don't know when Toriel is coming back. The bookshelf was full of rather educational books. There was one about snails, some book that looked like math book and few history books. As you were searching for something that you would actually find interesting you found a "Human Anatomy and Diseases" book. Huh. Weird. There's no way that humans live in here because otherwise - knowing how humans are - someone would say about it and the media would go crazy. Come on - there are monsters! You took the book anyway and the first thing that caught your eye were little colorful bookmarks sanding out of the edges of the book. You decided to look at some of them. The marked pages were more about diseases you can easily get, some of them were about body conditions and how muscles works. You heard opening doors and you placed the book back on it place. You perked a little from the room and saw Toriel with... Frisk.

They were looking around and your eyes met. They quickly ran up to you and hugged you tightly kissing your forehead.

"Oh my God! B-Boy! You're alright? You don't look fine. Why are you wrapped up in bandages? Are you hurt? How can I-" before they could say some more you placed your hand on their mouth and made 'shh' sound. You felt something wet on your hand and quickly retrieved it back.

"Eww!" You squeaked and dried your hand using your pants. Frisk smiled a little and took a deep breath and still holding you around your waist they placed their forehead in the crook of your neck.

"I was so worried... Please... Please, don't do things like that..." You felt them starting to shake and you wrapped your hands around them. You made circles on their back to calm them down.

"Sorry... And don't worry. I'm fine" you said and looked at Toriel. She had that kind of sad smile and was looking between you and Frisk. She then moved to the kitchen and after a moment get back with some pie.

Frisk moved their head back and looked at you examining your also bandaged face. You heard Toriel giggling.

"I'm going to make some tea. Please make yourself at home, child" she then get back to the kitchen. Is she calling everyone a child? Frisk kept looking at you and you cleared your throat making them jump a little.

"Maybe we should eat the pie? I'm still a little hungry..." You said and looked at the table with cinnamon-butterscotch pie.

"O-oh, right, uhhh..." They quickly took away their hands from your waist and tried to put them inside the pocket. Emphasis on 'tried'. When they realized they don't have any pockets they just blushed and crossed them avoiding your eyes. You chuckled and grabbed their arm. It was always cute when they get so flustered. You moved to the table and sat down. When you started eating the pie Toriel came back with three mugs and placed them down. Both you and Frisk thanked her with simple nod and continued eating. The goat-lady sat down in her armchair and looked at you two.

"So it seems like you know each other?" She asked with playful smile. Frisk was the one to speak.

"Yeah, we know each other for... I think it's already twelve years?" You nodded and took your mug.

"Oh, that's really long" you took a sip of your tea and Frisk continued eating the pie "Is [Y/N] your girlfriend?" Right when she said that your head shot up making you hit your chin on the mug (hopefully you haven't spilled the tea) and Frisk choked on their pie.

"N-no! We-we're just good friend!" You said massaging your chin. You looked at Frisk and saw them covering their face with their hand. You still were able to see them blushing. That's probably from embarrassment (A/N: Not really).

Toriel was clearly amused by your reaction and started laughing. She waved her hand in front of her face like if there was some fly.

"Haha! Okay! Okay, I understand! No need to be so loud about that!" After that she started to laugh again. You placed the mug back on the table and cover your face with your hand. You saw Frisk looking at you and you gave them a little nervous but big and bright smile. They smiled back and also started to laugh.

 

***

 

After some talk with Toriel Frisk wanted to talk to you alone. You talked about what happened and why you jumped down the hole in the room you were previous in. They are a good friend. When you were crying they easily and effectively comforted you. Their soothing voice and slow circle movement with their hands on your back always calmed you. But you still don't understand the kisses on your forehead and the top of your head. Yeah, they were really nice, but they felt like... They were no longer comforting you, but rather showing their affection.

 

***

 

"We need to go back to the surface" Frisk said while you were sitting between their legs with your back on their chest. They placed their chin on the top of your head started making circles on your knuckles.

"But why? Can't we stay here? It's way better than on the surface..." You said back, your voice lowering at the end of the sentence. Frisk sighed.

"I know the situation up here is not the best for you. The thing is that, that this place is full of monsters and there's no way we could survive in here for too long..." _'Besides the voice in my head is getting louder...'_ "And I'm always with you to help you whenever you need me"

"I know, I know... But..." Before you could say anything Frisk butted in your sentence.

"Maybe Toriel was nice to you, but who knows how other monsters will treat you" You sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right... So... How are we gonna get out from here?" No answer "Frisk?" You realized that they had stopped making circles on your knuckles and soon you heard soft snores. You chuckled and slowly moved and got the sheets and covered both of you (A/N: You're sitting on the bed btw).

 

When you woke up you were alone. You heard soft talking and get out of the bed. You headed to the living room where you heard the voices coming from. Toriel almost bumped into you but quickly recovered and moved forward. She get downstairs and you heard another steps.

"We're going after her" Frisk grabbed your wrist and before you could say anything they dragged you downstairs. Toriel was nowhere to found but you two kept moving until you found her in front of some doors. You looked nervously at Frisk and then back to Toriel. She didn't even turned to face you.

"You really want to leave... Huh?" She said and you tensed a little. Frisk was just standing here with blank expression "You're just like the others. There's only one way for you to leave" After that she turned to you and created some fireballs in her hands. Wait, since when she can do this? Oh right. The fireball that almost hit Flowey must be hers.

"[Y/N], move back. I got this" The fact that they said your real name surprised you. It meant they are serious... They get into fighting position and you just stand here unable to do anything "I said move back. I don't want you to get even more hurt" You tried to think about some other options than just stand and watch your friend fight. There are only three ways to get out of this.

 

**> Fight**

**> Listen to Frisk**

**> Try to talk**

 

What should you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okay, as I said before, English is not my first language so I don't know if this is the proper name for this. Like, y'know, when you fell on your coccyx and the bone, uh, is not broken but it's damaged for the rest of your life? Yeah, I'm talking about this. Sitting for a long time with damaged coccyx is... painful... If you know how it's properly called, please, tell me ;; 
> 
> I had only time to fix grammar mistakes, so they may be some other mistakes. Mostly with building sentences. Sorry for that, but I will check it tomorrow.
> 
> Anyways, after Christmas and New Year I have winter break which is 18 Jan-31 Jan so I'm free from school, so yeah! Time for writing!
> 
>  
> 
> 15/05/2016 EDIT:  
> I can't believe this chapter had so much mistakes. Smh.
> 
> Tell me which option do you want! I think you can guess which one is which route
> 
> EDIT: Actually you know what? They are not goijg to decide the whole timeline but only part of it. And there's gonna be more choices.


	3. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel helped you after she found you all covered in blood. She took you to Ruins and here took care of you. After that Frisk also came here. They think it's better if you two come back to surface and the first person to stop you from leaving the underground is Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shows up months late with Starbucks*  
> I was supposed to post long time ago but... Senior class, finals and grades. I think it sums it up perfectly.  
> And I think my English became a little better? Or I just understand the sentence building better, because I always write everything just how I think it sounds better, lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

>Fight

>Listen to Frisk

>Try to talk

\---

>Fight

>Listen to Frisk

>❤️Try to talk

 

You clenched your fists and swallowed your saliva. There's no need to hurt each other. You had to do something.

"H-hey! Stop this right now!" You said standing between Frisk and Toriel, hands up to stop them before any attack. They both looked at you with wide eyes. After a short moment Toriel's face came back to emotionless and Frisk was visibly angry.

"[Y/N], I told you to stay back. How am I supposed to help you, when you don't let me to even try and protect you from further damages and injuries?" Even if they weren't screaming their anger was still present in their voice. You flinched a little. It was the first time Frisk actually talked to you with such a tone.

"But I don't want anyone to fight! There's no need to! We can just simply talk it out and-" Before you could finish your sentence Frisk again talked up.

"We could talk if it was some kind of story or kid's game. But it is not. Sorry, but we're in real world and if she want's to fight, I'm not going back." They came back to the fight position ready to attack at any moment.

"No, wait! I'm sure Toriel will understand if we just simply talk! Here! Let me do it-" Sudden tingly feeling in your chest cut your sentence and again, you saw a black heart coming out of you. You looked at Frisk and saw that their soul was also out but it was red. Confused, you turned around an immediately got hit by fireballs sent by Toriel. You whimpered a little and felt someone grasping your arm. You were quickly shoved back behind Frisk. You could feel their anger towards the monster. They looked back at you checking your state with worried expression.

"I told you to stay back! Now you're hurt!" They moved you a little further to cover you from next attack Toriel was preparing "And YOU" They said pointing at goat monster "HOW could you hurt someone you just tried to save and take care?!" They stood low on their legs just like if they were going to attack with full force "Monsters are just monsters - awful creatures made to kill humans" At this comment Toriel visible flinched, eyes opened wide. She was shaking but calmed down eventually.

"Frisk! She doesn't- She- Uh..." And how were you supposed to make them think otherwise? Toriel just shot fireballs directly at you so you can't say 'she didn't meant to'. You made a frustrated sound and tried to grab Frisk's arm, but they were already gone.

Frisk shot at Toriel punching her right in her stomach. She backed coughing a little. Frisk was strong and it's surprising that she still stands on her legs. You quickly ran up to Frisk and throw your hands around their waist.

"Please! Frisk! Stop it! There's no need to harm anyone!" They didn't respond. Frisk held your hands for a moment but then easily throw them away. You backed a little. Toriel and Frisk went to a fighting state again. Toriel shot few fireballs, making a long chain with them, while Frisk skillfully dodged each fire bullet. Then again - a strong kick right in the monster's face. Toriel fell backwards and you gasped. You ran up to Frisk and tried to stop them, but they just pushed you back. And the cycle goes on.

After few more strikes Toriel fell on her knees. Now weak, with teared up clothes, she started to breath heavily. Frisk, on the other side, looked just fine - without any scratches and steady breath. No surprise that Toriel is a complete wrack right now - in the end she was fighting with Frisk. Even if they weren't really interested in breakdance like you, they still worked hard on the trainings. Their strength was unbelievable.

For the whole fight you were just sitting there, with eyes tightly closed and covered ears - you couldn't stand what was happening. After you 'heard' complete silence, you slowly opened your eyes and looked up. After what you saw, you immiedately ran up to Toriel, only to be stopped by Frisk again. They easily stopped your movement with just only one hand around your waist. Toriel looked up at both of you and sighed. She looked like she wanted to say something but kept silent. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.  
"Well, at least I'm sure that you'll be safe behind the doors..." She said and suddenly her whole body turned into ashes.

You're not sure what happened next - after what you saw, you just blacked out and the next thing you felt was cold.

 

***

 

Cold.

Cold.

Cold.

 

IT'S FREAKING COLD

 

You jerked up only to feel strong arms holding you - one under your knees and the other supporting your back with tight but harmless grip on your arm. You opened your eyes and quickly shut them again because of the burning lightness. This time you opened them slowly and looked up. Frisk was currently carrying you with their typical poker face, just like if they didn't care about the cold outside.

Wait. You're outside? But few moments ago you were in ruins- Oh. O H.

You pushed Frisk with your hands and fell down on the snow. You quickly stood up and shaking looked at Frisk. Their had confused and surprised face for a moment but it quickly changed to their 'default' expression.

"W-why did you- **_WHY_** have you killed her!?" You yelled feeling as the tears started forming in your eyes.

"What? Was I supposed to let her kill _us_?" They said calmly, but you still could tell that they're annoyed.

You didn't say anything. You just look at them. Your backpack slung from their shoulders. You slowly exhaled and moved towards them. You saw their smug smirk.

"So? You finally understoo-" You snatched your backpack and started running away "HEY! COME BACK HERE! [Y/N]!" You heard another quick footsteps followed by snow cracking.

You had to go as far away from them as possible. Yes, it was stupid to run away, but they just _murdered_ someone. _'It's not a big deal'_? Oh, believe me - it is. Even if they're your best friend you can't just let them kill another person without talking it out before attacking. If they just let you talk to Toriel, you're sure she'd still be alive and maybe let you go without any sacrifice? And no - you're not overreacting. They were always sweet and kind, but ready to kick someone's ass when you were picked on - but not to the level of actually ending this person's life. Maybe you'll be slightly calmer and stayed with them if not how they were acting back then. They just shoved you to the ground multiple times and didn't even look like they were sorry for this - not to mention that they weren't even regretting attacking Toriel in the first place. They just looked like if it was a daily thing for them.

As soon as you didn't heard any other footsteps other than yours you slowed down and looked behind you. _No ones here_. You sat down panting and pulled your hoodie over your head for more warmth. You curled your hands deeper into your sleeves and held through them the turtle neck-thingy closer to your face so you wont inhale sharply the cold air. It still was cold, but at least it didn't made you cough.

After your breath became steady you moved your backpack to your side and lied down on the snow. Even with your warm clothes you were still freezing. You were laying like that for few more minutes until you decided that you rested enough. You stood up and threw the bag over your shoulders and slowly moved forward. Trying to forget about Frisk you decided to look at your environment. It looked just like on the surface but when you looked up you just saw rocks. How is it even so light in here? And how does it snow? You dismissed the thoughts knowing that you probably wont get any answer.

On your way you met few more monsters but instead of fighting them you just simply tried to make some conversations - and you know what? It worked. It just so happens that the monsters in here are just as friendly as Toriel was. The thought of her still made you sad but you shouldn't dwell on that. _Just move on_. Anyway, you actually liked the monsters that you met. Expect Jerry. Fuck Jerry. Also, you got some nice stuff from them! Some of them gave you money - even if you protested - saying that you'll need it and some of them gave you small stuff. It was so nice of them. Then you met the 'Nice Cream Guy' - as you like to call him - and got some Nice Creams! You'd talk to him more, but you were freezing and you had to find some place to warm a little. You just wished him some luck with his business and moved forward. You actually pity poor guy - he has such a good food to sell but nobody buys it. It's probably because of the place he decided to sell them. Even though, you said to few monsters to visit him and try his Nice Cream. Hope it will help.

As you were currently walking with your headphones on your head and listening to some music you saw a bridge. It looked stable enough so you slowly walked on it and as soon as you got to the other side you saw some kind of village. You moved closer and saw a material pinned to two wooden beams firmly stuck in the ground. On the material there was written in nice handwriting 'Snowdin'. It's probably the name of the village. You smiled and moved towards the buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post it now. Why not.
> 
> It's short - I know. But I have the feeling that the longer chapters I make, the worst they are. The further the story goes on it just kinda gets awful so I guess I'll make them shorter. Or I'll eventually write few chapters and meld them into one.
> 
> And I skipped the fight description for a reason.


	4. Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping Frisk and finding some town, you decided to stay here and maybe regain some of your energy.

You walked towards the building labeled ‘Inn’ – the shop assistant told you, that you can stay here and sleep. You just hope there’s a bathroom or something, because you _really_ need a bath now. On your way to the Inn few monster-kids bumped into you quickly apologizing and running away, laughing and screaming. They’re so cute and happy… You smiled to yourself and continued on walking. As soon as you got your hand on the doorknob you just jumped inside slightly shaking from the sudden warmth. Ah, It was a nice feeling. You straightened your clothes and came closer to the monster behind the desk, guessing it’s the owner of the place.

“Welcome to our Inn! What can I help you with?” She chirpily said, a big and bright smile plastered on her face. You automatically mirrored the expression and cleared your throat.

“How much costs the night in here?” You asked and reached to your pocket where you held the money you got from the monsters. You bought some food in the shop before, but you still had a big sum of gold left.

“It’s 80 gold per night!” She said, clasping her hands together.

You nodded and started counting your money.

_250 gold… Enough only for three days…_

Your face had to visibly sadden, because the woman gave you reassuring smile.

“I only have enough for three days… And I don’t think I will be able to leave that soon…” You said quietly and as you were about to apologize and move forward to find some other place to stay, you saw a little monster bouncing next to the older one.

“Mommy! Can we give her a free stay? She looks really tired!” She said and made big, sad eyes.

“A-ah! There’s no need for that! I’ll do good on my own!” You protested with small smile.

“Actually, why not? You seem new and in need for some help, so you can stay as long as you want!” The owner said with even bigger smile than before, if that’s even possible. You were so surprised you didn’t even replied, but the owner just laughed and motioned to you to come along with her. _How is this possible to someone to be so nice? Why do we call them monsters? I think it’d be better if they were considered humans and we monsters, because the current way of viewing world is just as inaccurate as my math homework._

The owner showed you your room and gave you the keys. As she was going to leave you finally spoke.

“It wouldn’t be a problem for me to stay here? I mean – I can’t keep this room to myself – there are other customers too. What if there will be no more rooms?” You were really worried about it, but the bunny monster just laughed.

“Don’t worry – we don’t have THAT much customers. And even if we have, they usually stay for no longer than two days.” She again turned to the stairs and continued on walking “Have a nice stay! Call me if you need something!” She said waving her hand. You smiled and faced your doors. You fiddled with the keys a little and finally unlocked the lock. You went inside and switched on the lights.

It wasn’t a big and expensive room, but rather average sized, cozy summer cottage-like room. You were currently in a small hall, in front of you the bedroom, on the left bathroom and on the other side kitchen. You opened the closed next to the doors and looked inside – there was a place for jackets and for shoes – it even had already warm slippers ready to wear for the new owner of the room! You took off your slightly wet from snow sneakers and put them inside taking the slippers with you. You placed your bag next to the bed and moved to the bathroom. As soon as you saw your reflection in the mirror you felt like crying and throwing up at the same time – you looked terrible. Hair greasy and sticking in every possible way, eyes dull with big, purple bags under them. Slightly blue lips from the cold and pale as death skin. You also still had some band-aids here and there and a bandage around your forehead – all of them dirty and wet. You decided to quickly take care of yourself – which doesn’t happen really often – and started pouring water in the tub. You were actually surprised that monsters have the same thing as on the surface. It’s good though. You took of your clothes and threw them to the side. You jumped to the tub and started washing yourself.

After you were clean, you wrapped a towel around your head to get rid of the water in your hair and pulled on your sleeves band t-shirt – it actually had big holes under the armpits that showed your sides. You were wearing it often two years ago – just before your bad time started. It was back when you were confident and you didn’t had any scars on your body expect the ones from the trainings.

You decided to wash your underwear and the rest of the clothes that you had on yourself before. After finishing your laundry you looked again at the mirror. You didn’t look as bad as before – you took off the bandages and cleaned them too, now waiting for them to dry and wrap them around your scars again. You had to be careful not to open the bruises. Even though you don’t really care what will happen to you, you don’t want to dirty up the hotel with your blood. Also, you really want to see this underground world.

Some time later, when you decided that the bandages are dried enough, you started wrapping yourself in them again. It was a little hard for you, since you didn’t had anyone to help you. You tried touching few places at the back of your body to feel where the bruises are. Wrapping your head was the worst - you had to pull up some of your hair and try to keep them like this, but by pulling them, you accidentally opened a scar at the back of your head and the blood just started pouring out. It didn’t hurt though. You quickly grabbed some toilet paper and wet it with some water and tried to stop the blood and clean your head from it. When it stopped, you continued on wrapping the bandage around your head. Everything just felt so weird since you saw yourself in the mirror. You feel just… Numb and empty. It’s like… Whatever you do, you don’t feel like it’s real… It’s like a movie - you watch it, but feel nothing. Not only in the physical way, but emotional too.

Normal person would freak out if they suddenly started bleeding from head, they would stress out about other’s seeing them in such a horrible state – _normal person wouldn’t be so calm in such a situation as you are in_. Your best friend killing a monster that really meant no harm, encountering a bunch of different monsters, trying to survive by yourself in completely different world. That’s not something that happens on a daily basis, so why are you like this? Not affected after all of these thing – just sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking numbly at the floor. But if you think about it, there’s one thing you’re afraid of – _Frisk_.

How are you supposed to not fear them now? They didn’t seemed to feel bad after killing Toriel… What if they will keep on killing others and for the worst of it all – betray you? All of these years spend together laughing, playing and depending on each other. It really hurts you to think about what may occur in the near future if you bump into them.

You got up and moved to the sink and turned on the water. You splashed your face, hoping that it’ll ‘un-numb’ you. As you looked up in the mirror you saw _them_. The empty, red eyes and rather disgusting, wide smile. You jumped and spun around in fear, ending up by hitting your hand on the sink. As your heard a loud crushing sound, you realized no ones in the room. You’re just by yourself. Still holding the sink with your hands to keep you standing you felt again that nice feeling in your wrist – but this time it was swapping with the opposite, which was a pure agony that made you want to scream. You quickly looked at your left hand and realized that you can’t really move your fingers – not mentioning the wrist itself. You took it in your other hand and by circling your fingers a little around the place you hit your limb at, you could feel some kind of little crumbs under your skin.

_Shit_

You wrist was not only broken, but partially literally _smashed_. How hard did you hit that sink? Definitely hard enough to actually make you feel pain instead of that relaxing, yet numb tingles. Seeing as you don’t have any more bandages or anything to keep your damaged bone steady, you put on your hoodie with one hand – which was pretty hard if you ask – and made sure it covered most of your body. The red material just reached your mid-tights covering the most important parts. You then slipped into your new slippers and made your way out of the room.

You shuffled downstairs and peeked outside. The owner was currently talking with a new customer – you can’t show up like this. Her daughter saw you and happily toddled to you.

“Is there something you need, miss?” She looked up at you with her big, shiny eyes and kindly smiled. You swear, you could eat her if not the fact, that she’s a living being.

“I just wanted to ask if I can get some bandages or first-aid kit” You smiled sheepishly, still holding your damaged wrist. The little bunny looked at you at furrowed her brows.

“Did you hurt yourself?” She said with a frown on her face.

“A little. It’s not bad though, don’t worry” Seeing as the little one relaxed a little, you let out a breath, glad that you made her relax. She then ran back to her mom and tugged her shirt, making the older one give her all of her attention. You saw them talking a little and the owner looked at you. She then bowed to the customer, probably telling them that she’ll be back in a moment and motioned to you to follow her.

You anxiously get out behind the doors and bowed to the customer- _oh god_. You widened your eyes and walked faster, keeping your head low. It wasn’t _him_ , that’s for sure, but still… He had exactly the same facial expression as _him_ and it made your stomach flip few times. You don’t want to see _him_ any time sooner, you had enough of it all. As you tried to keep your breath steady and don’t get an anxiety attack, you closed the door behind you and sat down on the chair that the owner showed for you to sit on.

“What’s the matter?” The older asked you, getting first-aid kit.

“Ah… I just broke my wrist” You tried not to sound like if you were in pain, so she won’t get too worried over someone as you. She just made that ‘ouch’ face and kneeled in front of you, asking for your damaged hand which you gladly gave. She placed a not too long and wide stick with puffy material around it on the side of your hand and started carefully wrapping the bandage around. As she was working on making the bandage steady and not letting the stick slip out, you thought about what you saw in the mirror earlier. ‘ _It…. It wasn’t Frisk… Then who?_ ’

As easy as it was to mistake the weird reflection with your… er… ‘friend’, it definitely wasn’t them. If you think about it deeper, that person had slightly lighter hair, wider eyes and more pinkish skin than Frisk. The clothes were in pretty similar style, but the colors were different – instead of blue and magenta it was green and yellow. Who it was then?

You were so deep in your thoughts, you didn’t even realized that you arrived at your room. You looked at the mirror next to your bed as if you were expecting them to show up again. But there was only your reflection - your skinny legs and tired looking expression, the empty eyes bored a hole in the exact copy of your face. You sighed and plopped down on your bed, closing your eyes.

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

**_Greetings._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is 'him'? And what have 'he' done to make Reader-Chan react so badly, just by seeing similar expression to 'his'?  
> And who was in the reflection?
> 
> \---
> 
> *gasps* is this a chapter? Not sure what I did there, but I didn't wanted to get into something else without explaining what happened in the Inn and stuff. I can promise you - in the next chapter there will be more 'action'.
> 
> Also, I'm graduating on the 24th so I can now write my chapters without any problems... Well, except one - on the 1st of July I get to know if I can get into my high school, then during 2nd-12th I have to give them my stuff and on the 13th I get to know if I got accepted - and if not, I - again - have to ride to other schools. So yeah. But that's only for the beginning of July, after that I think I'm free to use my laptop.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Inn - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You refreshed yourself a little but damaged yourself in the process.  
> You feel really unstable after seeing someone similar to a certain person and there's even one more uninvited guest.

_**Greetings.** _

 

The voice was soft, yet slightly predatory, piercing through the air of the room like a freshly sharpened knife into flesh. You didn't particularly jumped, or emoted at all, only your eyes opening - not wide, just like if you had woken up from a month long nap, and you felt so, too. You could feel your heartbeat playing in the rhythm of the last dubstep song you've heard - and that's concerning. You _would've_ said that the voice scared you, because it did, but the fact that you kept laying down, unmoving and not making any noises would make it hard to believe. You felt cold sweat slowly forming on your entire body, making your neck and exposed legs stick uncomfortably to the sheets beneath you, but decided to ignore it for now and tilted your chin up so that you could see the mirror behind you. As you expected - they were here, whoever they were, that is. Neither of you said a word so you decided to roll on your stomach and inspect their looks carefully.

They do indeed have similar facial features like Frisk, just slightly sharper and unlike your ' _friend's_ ' chubby and soft cheeks they had a chiseled jaw and slightly hollow cheeks, giving them a rather more mature look. Even if they had the exact same eye shape, the eyes of the person in the mirror were completely different - while Frisk had dark brown iris', this person had light brown orbs with a little of red tint in them. Their eyelids were unnaturally low, hiding more than a half of their pupils - a normal person's eyelids wouldn't do that - they would shake and hurt, forcing the person to either fully open them or close  _(how can they see, anyway?)_.

For a moment it was like you were looking at a dead corpse, especially after you noticed their unhealthy dark circles under eyes and a bunch of wrinkles around them, there was also no blush, or any other tints that would signalize blood flow under the skin, really. Not wanting to focus on their unsettling face any more time than necessary, you moved to the hair, which were dark ginger and neatly brushed, silk and resting slightly on their shoulders. It was a simple hairstyle - the one you would see majority of girls having nowadays - which is no fringe and a parting in the middle. They seemed to slowly, ever so lightly move like waves in the ocean, giving them somewhat serene and god-like aura.

Their clothes also seemed like something a regular teenager would wear - an oversized, lime t-shirt with a light yellow stripe in the middle rounding their waist, the right hem of the material was tucked into their simple, brown jeans with a red belt keeping them in their rightful place. Their shoes were oddly the same as yours - burgundy sneakers with slightly dirtied, white shoelaces tied messily into two 'bunny ears'.

It seems like the reflection (or whatever they are) is growing impatient with you scanning them up and down and they cleared their throat, curling their hand into a fist and covering their mouth, the movement of their arm unnaturally smooth, like a character in a video game. They cocked one eyebrow up and furrowed the other giving a clear sign that they're waiting for a reply. You coughed few times to make sure your voice is free from the grogginess and the liquids inside your throat don't block the way. You slowly propped yourself up with your healthy arm and sat down with legs curled under you (in the end there's nothing else but your underwear hidden by your hoodie).

"Uhm, hi?" You spoke in a small voice. It's surprising that you don't sound nervous at all.

The reflection just sighed and crossed their arms - it'll take you some time to get used to their movement - it looks like your attempts at animating in MMD, which were shitty, per se. Wait. Did you just assumed you'll spend more tine with this person? Why would you--

 **You don't seem very talkative** , The same voice from before cut your thoughts train and you decided to listen to them **I think I'll start** They straightened their posture and continued **My name's Chara - I already know yours so you don't have to introduce yourself. I'm going to get straight to the point - I was going to 'grasp' your... Uhm... _friend's_ soul but I guessed you'd be a better choice, hence why I'm here in the first place** , They finished with a mischievous grin.

That was actually a lot of information thrown at you and you can't find a good way to ask about anything. You tried to collect your thoughts and Chara waited patiently, like they understood your inferior conflict. You finally spoke up, still in pretty calm voice.

"What do you mean 'grasp soul'?" You decided not to ask about how they know you and Frisk since the answer would probably be 'I just do' or something along those lines.

 **Exactly what it says** , They replied flatly, but after seeing your still confused face, with a sigh, they dwelled deeper on that topic **You see, I don't really have a physical body or anything so I have to catch onto somebody's soul so I won't disappear into nothing** , You tried to connect everything they said as they kept talking **I'm basically a koala, if you want to put it that way - just chilling on your back while you do all the work** , You smiled slightly at the thought of cute koalas. They're so fluffy and adorable and- Wait. Why are you thinking about koalas while some kind of ghost is literally telling you they're getting a free ride on your soul. [Y/N], concentrate! Concentrate...

"I'm grateful for the explanation, but..." They listened carefully, annoyance visible in the way they straightened their back and put their hands behind "Isn't that too sudden?" They widened their eyes a little and gave you a questioning look.

 **What do you mean by that?** , Chara crossed their hands on their chest and you changed your sitting position - now you were cross-legged with hands pressing the material stretched by your thighs, pressing it down to hide everything that doesn't need to be presented to the outside world.

"Exactly what I said" You responded with a smirk, trying to imitate their slow, nonchalant voice which resulted in a very angry-looking kid (teenager? You suppose they're your age). You continued nonetheless "You just showed up out of blue, said your name and what you're doing - normally it should take me some time to get to know this stuff! Like, I should be in denial and fear that some ghost-kid--" _(Chara placed their hand on their chest, looking unbelievably offended)_ "--is haunting me, then we would travel together - me trying my best to be nice and kind to everyone, getting to know this whole place, while you'd be pulling off pranks at me, poking fun at me and being generally a pain in the ass!" Right now you were wildly gesturing, forgetting about your dignity and not caring about what is visible and what not "Then there would be one moment where you accidentally slipped and said something very personal and we would have a feelings jam where you would explain to me that you never meant to be so bad but you had to so I wouldn't know all of the bad stuff that had happened to you and because you had to protect me since the knowledge you just spilled on me might've been too much for me and dangerous!" You were already on your feet, standing right in front of the mirror. You exhaled and placed your damaged hand on the glass surface, the other clutched tight in a fist and close to your heart, eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed "Then... I would cheer you up and tell you that you can trust me... But you wouldn't want that. You wouldn't want me getting hurt, because you care about me..." You opened your eyes and looked straight into the wide, shocked, light brown orbs that stared right back at you. You gave them a warm smile "And after some time, we would become the best friends"

Chara just gave you a look of disbelief and confusion, not able to form and words and their mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. They closed their eyes and furrowed their eyebrows, pinching their nose bridge and sighing deeply. They finally looked at you again and spoke up in a tired voice.

 **You're too tired to have any coherent and sensible conversations. Go to sleep.** You only pouted and crossed your arms, thumping your leg loudly like a child.

"I don't want to! I wanna talk more!" You opened your eyes and shyly looked into their reddish eyes "I want to get to know you". After the last few words Chara was completely taken aback. Before you could take another look at their _(flustered)_ face, you felt cold, strong hands gripping your wrists, waist and under your thighs. The mysterious force pulled you back and placed you in the bed, not bothering to even tuck you in. You tried to turn your head towards Chara but felt another hand on your neck and you decided to stay still for your own good. Sleep sounds good, yes, yes, it's a good idea.

 

\---

 

It's already been few minutes and you were still very awake - more that you've ever wanted to. Maybe it's because there's still a hand on your throat. And two around your waist _(it seems that one of them is rubbing circles at your side with it's thumb)_. Two slightly digging their fingers into the inside of your thighs... It's definitely Chara's doing, but you wonder if they know how this affects you... And if they do, you'll find a way to slap them in the morning. And since they pretty much awakened you enough to be able to think again _(tough your thoughts might be a  l i t t l e  messy and all over the place with these hands making a direct contact with your skin)_ , you started thinking about what happened earlier - it was like... It wasn't you speaking and moving. Normally you're not so open and happy while meeting new people so your behavior was too OOC even for you... You wonder what was it...

Your thought process was stopped when the hand on your right thigh suddenly started wiggling it's fingers, digging in deeper and loosening shortly after. Your breath hitched and a little ' _Fuck_ ' escaped through your lips. You could already feel the uncomfortable wetness slowly trailing down and even slightly wetting the sheets underneath you. Gosh, you wish you could move your arms... And Chara's probably still watching you - you don't really have an exhibitionism kink or anything of that kind... At least you  _think_ you don't. You seriously had to do something with your little  _problem_ so you decided to softly call out.

"Hey... Chara, you there?" Silence. You waited a little bit longer. Still no sounds. Are they really gone? Or do they just don't want to talk? The second option is more real since the hands are still really present on your body. Damn it. And what now? You can't do shit in this situation - you won't fall asleep because of how teasing the movements of these hands are and you can't even release the heat in your lower body because of the person behind this situation. You sighed in defeat and searched for answers in your mind. You've been on tumblr, of course you know a lot of stuff, and besides - you're already 18 and there's no such an innocent and pure person at that age. You decided to try out few things you've read in the past, maybe wriggling a little to get some friction or something more subtle and hidden - you'll see what works. For now, you decided to not think of the possibility of another person watching you getting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's been a year. I'm the best author, yes, I know.  
> I guess high school is a little bit too much to handle so I couldn't really write anything and I kinda lost inspiration for this fanfiction.  
> It'd surprising to see if someone actually still cares about this wreck of a story.


	6. not a chapter; an update

So it turns out that i cant learn 29 topics in (advanced) history, write and then retell by memory a legend in italian and make a poster for school in a span of a week or two so

Im taking a hiatus, probably until june or july depending on my current situation in school since im at the mercy of my bitchass history teacher

Sorry for that


End file.
